The King of Duelists, stuck in a fairytale
by phoenix flight58
Summary: Yami Yugi gets stuck in a virtual world created by KaibaCorp and in order to get out of it, he has to finish the fairytale, …Cinderella. He first encounters familiar people as characters of this fairytale. Like the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba as his t


The King of Duelists, stuck in a fairytale… 

Yami Yugi gets stuck in a virtual world created by KaibaCorp and in order to get out of

it, he has to finish the fairytale, …Cinderella. He first encounters familiar people as

characters of this fairytale. Like the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba as his two evil

stepsisters and Sugoroku Motou or Grandpa as the Fairy Godmother. However, he

realizes that it is already late as he realizes that as Cinderella, he has to marry and kiss

one of his closest friends, who is also the charming prince, Jonouichi Katsuya…

oneshot… alternate title: Yukirella - a story filled with whimsical nonsense.

He finally gained consciousness and very slowly, he started opening his eyes…

"Aahh!" ,he shouted.

Yami Yugi, um… I mean Yukirella, was suddenly in a state of shock.

He (or she… ) really couldn't understand what was happening.

He was stuck in one of the secret programs built by KaibaCorp,

a virtual reality which was only built for girls and the only possible way

to get out of this dimension /world was to finish the famous fairytale,… Cinderella.

( That is, to marry the prince like, for real, before the altar, in front of everyone.)

" Why am I wearing a dress !?! What is this place anyway? ", Yukirella said, confused.

He really was wearing a tattered (but still cute) maid's dress… holding a mop, as he

was cleaning the hallway of the extravagant mansion for his two evil stepsisters.

"Wanna guess who these two are?"… If your answer is the Kaiba brothers ,

you are correct!!

"Yukirella!" , Seto said in an ugly high-pitched voice.

Then suddenly, Yugi started to laugh, …wildly…

He was surprised to see his archenemy, Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaibacorp, in a

a sort of um… ballgown, wearing a heavy makeup and wearing the most dazzling

jewels in the entire village.

"Stop laughing! You lowly maid and finish cleaning the hallway. The visitor will soon

soon come." ,the evil stepsister said.

Then, Mokuba entered the room. Yugi wasn't so surprised since Mokuba already

looked like a girl. He was only wearing little makeup and a cute pink ballgown unlike

his vain brother (or sister, ) Seto. He ( Mokuba ) wasn't very evil for this role, for it was

his selfish and arrogant brother who forces him to help him with his devious plans.

" My dear sister, a letter has been sent from the palace. ", Mokuba, the not-so-evil

stepsister said in a soft, sweet, pure and humble voice.

" Give me that!" the selfish and arrogant woman took the envelope with such force that

Mokuba fell into the cold, hard floor.

"Seto, the wicked stepsister, read the letter and said, "Oh my God! The Prince has

invited us to the royal ball in the palace! "

Yugi thought for a while and said, " That's it! I have to go to the palace and finish this s

stupid and annoying fairytale!. ( The royal ball will be held in the palace, to celebrate

the Prince's 18th birthday which will be the chance for him to pick his bride.)

" All the maidens could come and could have the chance to be chosen as his bride!" she

shouted. The two sisters soon started to daydream as the two danced merrily across the

hallway.

" No! ", Seto shouted. " You can't come! You still have to help us prepare ourselves for

the royal ball!"

So Yugi, (or Yukirella ) was now busy in preparing his two evil stepsisters for the ball.

They were now ready. Yugi had a lot of fun with dressing up the Kaibas. Especially his

long-time-nemesis, Seto Kaiba. ( The two had been fighting for more than 3,000 years.)

He applied lipstick and makeup on him and he also made him wear a gown and some

pearls.

"Perfect! " , Kaiba said.

Then suddenly, Yugi started to burst out laughing. He finally calmed down when he

noticed that the Kaiba sisters started to notice his laughter.

"Well could I go now ? I still need to do some errands. ", Yugi asked them.

" Sure!" , Mokuba replied. "Be careful."

" Don't worry, Seto. I wouldn't go to that ball anyway. I wouldn't wear a stupid dress

like that and humiliate myself in front of everyone." , Yugi said to Kaiba as he left the

mansion.

Yugi soon changed back into his normal clothes and rode on a magnifictent horse to go

to the palace. ( Wait! That's not how the story goes… )

Oops… we have just received a call that one of the members of our cast had a flu just

recently. Ryo Bakura, was supposed to be a fairy princess. Too bad… he really looked

cute in that tiara and dress… Oh well, we'll just find a substitute.

The Fairy Godmother, ( Sugoroku Motou ) finally appeared before Yugi and said,

"Stop! If you keep on altering the fairytale, You'll be stuck in here forever! "

" Grandpa !?! The fairy godmother !?!?!?! " Yugi thought.

Sugoroku looked worse than Seto. Imagine an old man dressed up as a fairy…

It looked so horrible that even I cannot even bear to describe it.

" I must get you ready for the ball now. " , the fairy said. With a wave of his magic

wand, Yugi's clothes suddenly changed into ( ehem… cough, cough ) a beautiful and

detailed ballgown and his shoes were changed into sparkling glass slippers.

" What the !?! " Yugi shouted , " What happened to my clothes?

Get this crap off of me ! Turn me back !! "

" I'm very sorry... You have to do this. But hurry, leave before midnight or you might

be stuck in this dreadful place. You'll be fine. It's not like this is being broadcasted into

the entire world… Right ? " , the fairy said.

" I hope so … " , replied Yugi. ( no, I mean Yukirella … )

" Well, how will I go to the palace then ? ", Yugi asked.

" Sir Taylor will bring you there with his chariot. " the fairy replied.

" Tristan !?!", Yugi shouted.

" Hey, Yugi!", Tristan said to Yugi as he was riding on the horse that was carrying this

magnificent carriage.

" That dress suits you well, Yugi. Oh, I mean, Yukirella.", Tristan started to laugh

hysterically that they almost fell off a cliff.

" Tristan ! Stop laughing already!! ", Yugi said.

" I'm sorry, I really can't control myself… and I'm not really that experienced in

driving carriages…they just dragged me here just recently you know" Tristan replied.

" Oh ! I guess were here already, in front of the palace", Tristan exclaimed.

" Well, good luck, Yugi."

"See ya!", Yugi replied. " Well, I guess this is it. There's no turning back now…"

Then, Yukirella now ventured to this wonderful palace. In this prestigious place, they

are now holding the royal ball to look for a bride for the charming prince, (ehem…)

…Joey Wheeler…

As Yugi stared into the palace with such awe and fascination that


End file.
